Vuk
Vuk was one of the D'Bari who had escaped the destruction of their planet by the Phoenix Force. She and the surviving D'Bari followed the Phoenix Force across the universe to Earth, where Vuk sought to absorb its power from Jean Grey, who had merged with the Phoenix Force in space. Vuk and the D'Bari forces came into conflict with the X-Men and their mutant allies, with whom they battled in a bid to get to Jean. However, Vuk was ultimately destroyed by Jean using the power of the Phoenix Force. Biography Background After an all-powerful cosmic force destroyed their home planet, Vuk and the surviving D'Bari followed the cosmic force across the universe in their spacecraft, watching as the force consumed everything in its path. Revised Timeline Arrival on Earth In 1992, Vuk and her D'Bari allies tracked the cosmic force as it came close to the planet Earth, where they witnessed the force entering Jean Grey in space. After Jean returned to Earth with the X-Men, the D'Bari descended upon the planet in three groups. Vuk's group landed in the woods near the home of a woman named Margaret Smith. Their presence was detected by Luna, Margaret's dog that continuously barked as the D'Bari drew closer. When Margaret went to check on Luna, she saw Vuk and the D'Bari emerging from the woods. Both Margaret and Luna were subsequently killed, with Vuk shapeshifting into Margaret's form. She went into Margaret's house and started killing the party guests that were present there. Vuk's D'Bari allies then took on the forms of the house guests as part of their human disguises. After picking up the English language with ease, Vuk later met with the other D'Bari who had landed on Earth. She learned from one of them, Jones, that the cosmic force was contained within Jean because she was a powerful mutant. Jones also informed Vuk that Jean had no idea what was happening to her, which Vuk planned to use to her advantage. She intended to harness the power of the cosmic force to resurrect the D'Bari race on Earth. Vuk then asked Jones where they could find Jean. Finding Jean Grey Vuk and Jones arrived in Red Hook in the aftermath of Jean's battle with the X-Men outside her childhood home. Posing as FBI agents, Vuk enquired information about Jean from her father, John Grey. When John said he would prefer to speak to a lawyer first, Vuk decided to torture the information out of him by telekinetically twisting his internal organs. Vuk found Jean drinking in a bar in New York, using her telepathy to appear as an old man to the patrons. Seeing through the illusion, Vuk informed Jean that her powers won't work on her. She noted that Jean was the most powerful being on the planet, and that she shouldn't fear the power that was inside her. Vuk told Jean that no one, including the X-Men, could ever comprehend what she was. When Jean asked if Vuk could, she decided to take Jean to a house where the other D'Bari had gathered. At the house, Vuk assured Jean that her allies were not afraid of her. She led Jean to an upstairs bedroom, where she used her powers to create a visual sequence that explained the nature of the cosmic force that had inhabited Jean. Vuk reaffirmed the notion that Jean's loved ones would never understand her, and made her come to the conclusion that they would destroy her. Personality To be added Powers and abilities *'D'Bari Physiology': Vuk was a D'Bari, an extraterrestrial race of humanoids with shapeshifting abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like the rest of the D'Bari, Vuk possessed incredible physical strength. **'Shapeshifting': Vuk had the ability to change her appearance at will. She notably used this to assume the form of Margaret Smith during her time on Earth. **'Telekinesis': Vuk had the soft ability to levitate, move, immobilize, and otherwise manipulate objects with her mind. It made her able to control people's internal organs. **'Illusion Casting': Vuk possessed the ability to create strong and believable illusions. She used this power to show Jean Grey the origin of the Phoenix Force. **'Telepathic Immunity': Vuk's mind could be read by telepaths, possibly due to her extraterrestrial physiology. *'Phoenix Force': By briefly absorbing some cosmic energy of the Phoenix Force within Jean Grey, Vuk gained a number of advanced abilities for the rest of her life. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' When Magneto tried to use machine guns in order to kill Vuk, her skin layer began to fall apart, but she was shown to be able to literally grow it back. **'Energy Manipulation:' Vuk could easily manipulate the lightning projected towards her by Storm and even redirect Cyclops' optic blasts against him. Weaknesses * The Phoenix Force: Ironically, her very obsession is also the very thing that kills her. Jean Grey manages to overload her with cosmic power, disintegrating Vuk into mere ashes within moments. Relationships Allies *D'Bari † **Jones † - Subordinate Enemies *Margaret † - Victim *John Grey † - Victim *X-Men **Jean Grey - Former Ally turned Enemy and Killer **Charles Xavier/Professor X † **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto **Hank McCoy/Beast **Scott Summers/Cyclops **Ororo Munroe/Storm **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Trivia *Simon Kinberg initially debunked reports that Jessica Chastain's character would be named "Smith",Dark Phoenix: Exclusive Photos and Director Simon Kinberg and Sophie Turner on Alien Villains - IGN but the X-Men: Dark Phoenix Twitter emoji for Chastain's character was revealed to be #XMenSmith.X-Men: Dark Phoenix Emoji Released on Twitter *Lilandra, Emma Frost, and Mastermind were cited as influences for Vuk's character.Dark Phoenix: Jessica Chastain's secret character explained *In the comics, Vuk is male. While the character took on the appearance of a woman in X-Men: Dark Phoenix, Vuk's sex in alien form was never confirmed. References External links * Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Main Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Killed by Jean Grey Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Category:D'Bari Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Cameo